


Аполлон-13 не отвечает

by north_venice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не забывай: Иисуса распяли за то, что он был террористом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аполлон-13 не отвечает

Это всё достаточно нелепо, но первое, о чём он думает, когда Старк обнимает его за плечи и прижимается к нему так, что Баки ощущает его дыхание на своей шее, — _здесь невыносимо душно_. Ему катастрофически нужно на воздух, у него кружится голова и всё это — однозначно — кончится катастрофой, потому что перед глазами уже сейчас всё расплывается, но Старк качает головой и кричит ему на ухо, что сейчас должна быть его любимая песня, в чужих очках отражаются цветные блики прожекторов, из-за мигающего света все движения кажутся резкими, словно обрывочные кадры, рандомно вырезанные из видео; мир вокруг — просто набор цветных пятен в чёрном пространстве, неразборчивых восторженных криков и ритма, под который все — в теории — должны двигаться; ему кажется, что Джеймс Барнс когда-то вполне сносно умел танцевать медленный танец, а у Зимнего Солдата _сносно_ получается только людям пускать пулю в череп, но Старк уверенно кладёт руку ему на талию и прижимает к себе ближе, и он решает об этом — пока что — не думать.

Всё это в высшей степени нелепо, но его, по крайней мере, всё ещё не тошнит.

Интимная зона — это от пятнадцати сантиметров до сорока шести, личная — от сорока шести сантиметров до двух метров. Энтони Старк ненавидит до дрожи в руках, когда посторонние вторгаются в его личное пространство, Джеймс Барнс не терпит рядом с собой даже людей близких (у него их едва ли пара наберётся), но алкоголь творит невероятные вещи с людьми: до того, как тебе захочется повеситься, ты полюбишь всех и каждого в этом грёбаном клубе.

_(Тут всё неправильно, но об этом тоже нельзя думать; ты знаешь правила: если не хочешь вернуться в свою реальность, не сосредотачивайся на этой.)_

У Старка есть дурная привычка: он ненавидит ярлыки вешать и понятия _своё-чужое_ признавать отказывается, это не ревность, повторяет он сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, ревность он тоже предпочитает игнорировать как явление, она, по его словам, жить мешает; он говорит: _улыбка изначально была символом угрозы,_ — и улыбается широко, чьи-то руки с его плеч убирая раздражённо; Баки сейчас всё равно, в общем-то, с кем танцевать, музыка и алкоголь такое делают с людьми, тебе плевать, в чьи глаза смотреть, если реальность вокруг продолжает мигать красным и зелёным, а выпитый семнадцать минут назад ром, к слову, оказался лучшим, что случалось с тобой в жизни, — рука Старка снова ложится ему на талию, это было бы почти интимно, происходи всё это где-нибудь ещё, но Тони Старк не умеет выбирать подходящие моменты. 

В какой-то момент (Старк берёт его правую ладонь в свои руки и, разворачивая к себе тыльной стороной, рассыпает по коже соль) Джеймс приходит к выводу, что подходящих моментов вообще не существует, и их выдумал кто-то с крайне паршивым чувством юмора — это бы многое объяснило.

— Хьюстон, у нас просто охуеть какие проблемы. 

Энтони Старк рассказывает ему потом, когда вытаскивает его на воздух и вдыхает ароматизированный пар — он ещё мимоходом говорит, что это херня полная, какой смысл тогда в кальяне, дерьмо какое-то, ну в самом деле, зачем люди это делают, — что уже забыл, когда в последний раз засыпал до рассвета и спал больше четырёх с половиной часов в сутки, это всё пиздец каким важным кажется, рассвет они, кстати, снова пропустили, стрелки часов перевалили за три, так что на улице уже светло и — если музыку потише сделать — можно услышать даже грёбаных птиц.

Энтони Старк, смеясь и открывая пятую за ночь бутылку воды, говорит:

— Романтика.

Баки тащит его обратно, хотя Старк жалуется на тошноту и головную боль; там играет музыка, которую никто не слушает последние года четыре, это всё кажется каким-то ненормальным — Джеймс боится, что эта ночь закончится, у Энтони Старка горячее дыхание и холодные руки, но он соглашается, хотя здесь всё не должно так работать, эта реальность какая-то неправильная, у Энтони Старка расширены зрачки и глаза поэтому чёрными кажутся, Энтони Старк кладёт руку ему на плечо, опуская её ниже и сжимая крепко металлическое предплечье, Старк толкает его в сторону туалета, потому что там тише и он кричит, что ему нужно ещё пару минут отдышаться, иначе всё это закончится как-нибудь очень дерьмово, он, кстати, завязал со всем этим и в последний раз пил ужасно давно — тот коньяк, думает Барнс, всё-таки был для него лишним. Старк толкает его в туалетную кабинку и поворачивает замок на двери, от яркого света здесь начинает болеть голова, глаза у Энтони Старка кажутся совсем чёрными.

С этим миром, думает Джеймс Барнс, что-то определённо не так — Зимнего Солдата довольно грубо впечатывают в стену, это всё тоже из-за алкоголя, в какой-то момент просто перестаёшь свои действия контролировать; Тони Старк пытается ему в глаза смотреть, но у него всё ещё цветные блики на запотевших стёклах очков и уголки губ дёргаются, он минут через пятнадцать-десять решит, что ему надо бы ещё выпить, а потом остаток ночи — утра уже — просидит на улице где-нибудь рядом, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене. Он говорит тихо, шепчет почти, Джеймс слышит это, наверное, только чудом:

— Никогда не забывай: Иисуса распяли за то, что он был террористом.

_(С этим миром что-то не так._  
_Проще говоря, с ним не так абсолютно всё.)_

Барнс хмурится, не понимая, к чему это и зачем, но с Тони Старком так бывает: он иногда несёт полнейшую рандомную чушь, в компании всегда должен быть парень, забрасывающий всех интересными фактами из серии «а вы знали»; их беда в том, что нет никакой компании, есть только одна паршивая (не такая уж и паршивая после четвёртой рюмки рома) реальность и холодная вода из-под крана, но этого, вроде как, пока хватает.

— Подставить левую щёку для удара означает унизить этого ублюдка. 

Он шепчет быстро, едва шевеля губами, у него глаза всё ещё блестят лихорадочно и капли пота медленно стекают от виска к подбородку; это забавно, Джеймс ловит себя на мысли, что вот такие моменты люди и называют подходящими, но Старк снова всё портит, продолжая говорить: 

— Это означает сделать его равным тебе. Никакой херни про добро и подчинение, только примитивный бунт и пассивная агрессия. Провокации древние, как весь этот блядский мир — даже не фигурально выражаясь.

Джеймс Барнс кивает, делая вид, что он всё понял. Это крайне удобно делать рядом с Тони Старком — основная причина, по которой он вообще говорит ему всё это, проста до слёз: ему тоже как-то глубоко всё равно, слушает ли кто-нибудь его бред.

Это то же самое, что разговаривать с самим собой, только так окружающие не подумают, что ты головой тронулся. На окружающих, впрочем, им двоим уже как-то давно плевать, так что это скорее привычка.

Старк целует его остервенело, жадно, словно больше из отчаяния, чем из злости, музыка бьёт по мозгам даже в грязном туалете, тут на втором этаже остались ещё свободные комнаты, и эта мысль не даёт ему покоя, — Баки думает, что до такого его подсознание ещё ни разу не доходило, его убивали ровно семнадцать раз, тринадцать из них это был выстрел в упор, плюс четыре раза, когда он выпустил пулю самостоятельно, ещё девять — просто стечение обстоятельств. 

Однажды он бросился в Темзу с моста Ватерлоо. Это было почти забавно, но тогда рядом был Стив.

Что здесь забыл Тони Старк, он вообще понимает плохо, но хватается за него руками инстинктивно, первый порыв — сбежать отсюда или убить его, но Зимний Солдат его как-то пропускает, переходя сразу к тринадцатым пунктам и обнимая в ответ.

_(Ты не хочешь возвращаться в реальность.)_

Когда Старк отстраняется, тяжело дыша, у него в глазах всё ещё пусто.

— Ты хотя бы их помнишь?

В этот раз всё очень странно — извини, Алиса, твоё время вышло, ты опоздала и часы покрылись ржавчиной, так тоже бывает, с поражениями остаётся только смириться, но вот с пунктом «жить дальше» вечно какие-то проблемы; лицо Старка перед глазами идёт помехами: картинка дергается, Барнс сжимает чужие руки с такой силой, что нормальный человек должен бы уже начать кричать, но он снова фантастически опаздывает.

Стены здесь должны быть почти белыми, но Джеймс Барнс — вместо этого — видит только пуленепробиваемое стекло и незнакомое лицо напротив него.

Человек говорит с устрашающим спокойствием — он ловит себя на том, что таким же тоном, должно быть, разговаривали когда-то давно палачи.

— Доброе утро, солдат.

Земо смотрит равнодушно; у людей, потерявших всё, глаза всегда пустые и чёрные, такие вещи не зависят от цвета, он по себе знает — Наташа сжимала его челюсть едва ли не до синяков, в его взгляде что-то уловить пытаясь, и повторяла потом: это водка, пьют залпом. И рассказывала про Юрия Живаго, голову устроив у него на плече и делая вид, что уже почти заснула.

Память отключается на раз, два, три.

Щелчок.

— Я готов отвечать.

_(Ты помнишь их всех.)_

Занавес.


End file.
